


Come with me

by stormthedarkcity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Deep Roads (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Alistair has something to show Zevran.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Come with me

They had no sooner finished eating their shares of dried meat in the oppressing atmosphere of the Deep Roads, that Alistair had jumped to his feet and was smiling at Zevran.

“I have something to show you,” he told him. Zevran arched an eyebrow and remained seated on the ground.

“If it is anywhere beyond the limit of our very small safe space–” he drew a circle in the air around the pitiful fire they had built “– then I am little inclined to follow you, my friend,” he said.

He was exhausted from a long day of walking and fighting, they’d all removed most of their armour, and Alistair didn’t even have his sword with him. All-in-all, these looked like terrible circumstances to go wandering outside of the cave they’d stopped in to sleep.

Alistair shook his head. He didn’t look any less determined. “I’m a Warden, remember? I know where the closest Darkspawns are, and they’re at least half a day’s walk from here.”

Zevran snorted. “How wonderful! They should be here right in the middle of our sleep.”

“That’s why we have watch shifts,” Alistair said. “I promise we’re in no danger right now. Come with me?”

Zevran stroked his chin pensively. He loved the urgency it lit in Alistair’s face.

“Alright,” he concluded, “but only if you promise not to take advantage of me with your manly charms while we are away from our companions.”

From across the fire, Leliana giggled. Zevran addressed a wink to her, and he barely caught Alistair’s blush as he turned away.

“Let’s go,” Alistair grumbled.

He took them across a short tunnel and then to the left, presumably where he’d scouted for a clear exit before they’d set up camp. There, the uneven ground split into two: half of it continued down a dark tunnel, and the other half descended rapidly into a deep chasm that gave way to thick, bubbling lava. But the most remarkable wasn’t the lava: it was the innumerable veins of lyrium that grew from it, spreading from the molten rock like bright blue lightning bolts frozen in time. Their light was slightly brighter than the lava’s, and it flooded the space in soft cold light that contrasted with the heat rising from the bottom of the pit.

Zevran had seen lyrium before, and he had seen lava before; but this particular combination reminded him of the tall trees of the Brecilian Forest, or the golden-threaded patterns on the Masters’ robes. He felt his heart grow warmer at the reminder of all the things that were still living, out there on the surface, all the things they would hopefully see again soon. His fingertips tingled with the feeling, and he felt the urge to rub them together to remind himself that he too was alive, against all odds.

“I don’t know whether you were joking,” Alistair said, “but I heard you mention you liked shiny things, and I– well– I thought of you when I saw this.”

He cleared his throat. Rocks creaked under his boots as they shuffled on the ground.

He’d seen this and thought of Zevran? Because of an offhand remark in a conversation he’d had with someone else?

“I’m sorry,” Alistair murmured, “it’s a little foolish, isn’t it?”

Zevran realised he hadn’t spoken since they’d left camp, so he spun in his direction with a smile that came to him more naturally than most smiles do.

“No, no, it is quite marvelous indeed! I appreciate the thought, my dear Alistair.”

Alistair smiled a little shakily and his head dipped.

“S’nothing,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for [tumblr](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/184484557083/)


End file.
